


Treat You Better

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa is exhausted from working all day to pay Herman's bills, so Lisa helps her de-stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat You Better

Louisa flopped down on her new bed when she got home. She was too exhausted to do anything else, she hadn’t even been able to gather the energy to take her shoes off. She’d probably tracked mud all through the house, and other unsavoury things. Ugh, more work to do. She groaned into the pillow. She could do it tomorrow, right now she felt dead on her feet.

There was silence in the room, and then Louisa detected soft footsteps that sounded like a cat entering the room. But there was no inquisitive cat noise.

“You’re gonna wreck your glasses, lying like that,” said a familiar voice, and Louisa smiled into the pillow and turned her head. She wanted to roll over or get up and kiss her girlfriend, but she was just too tired.

“Too tired to care at the moment,” said Louisa. She yawned. “But undress me if you want. Not like you haven’t done it before.” She felt Lisa’s fingers stroking along the bottoms of her feet after her shoes were removed. It was such a nice feeling.

“I won’t undress you,” said Lisa. “But I will relax you.”

“Very blunt,” said Louisa, and rolled her eyes. “You are the mistress of seduction.”

“I’m only the mistress of you,” said Lisa. She leaned down and kissed Louisa, then gently removed her glasses and put them on the bedside table.

“So you want your toy to be blind,” said Louisa. Lisa laughed.

“No blindfolds needed for us,” said Lisa. She rolled Louisa onto her back and lifted her shirt up to kiss her stomach. Louisa giggled.

“Are you trying to tickle me or what?” asked Louisa.

“I’m getting there,” said Lisa. She pulled Louisa’s shirt off and continued kissing her way up her girlfriend’s body, stopping briefly to remove her bra. Louisa moaned as Lisa kissed and sucked on her bare flesh, wriggling when her girlfriend tugged on her nipples with her teeth.

“Don’t I smell horrible?” asked Louisa. She couldn’t imagine that she tasted any better, with all the sweat and a little salt water.

“Right now, all I can smell is sex,” said Lisa. She unzipped Louisa’s fly while she was busy kissing and sucking on her skin, and slowly pulled Louisa’s jeans down to expose damp pink panties.

“Oh, Lisa,” Louisa moaned, moving her hips up eagerly as her girlfriend slowly moved her kisses down lower. Lisa sucked on her panties before tugging on them with her teeth, and Louisa felt heat flooding her body. She was still tired, but her body felt alive. It was a strange combination, but Lisa knew what she was doing.

Louisa could feel how much Lisa loved her in the gentle touch of her hands and in the slow, gentle strokes of her tongue over her pussy. She moaned softly as Lisa got to work down there, tugging on her folds with her teeth sometimes but mostly just slowly sliding her tongue in and out and around. Like she was making out with her pussy or something.

“Don’t go to sleep on me now,” said Lisa.

“Hurry up and I won’t,” said Louisa. Lisa took the prompting and moved her tongue in and out a little faster, flicking it over Louisa’s clit and making her squirm and move her hips more. She was moaning louder too, even as her eyes were closed.

Louisa came quietly for once, and Lisa could only tell that she had reached her climax because of the walls clamping around her tongue and the way her girlfriend’s body first stiffened and then relaxed, almost bonelessly.

Lisa sat up, licking her lips. Her girlfriend needed sleep, and she was going to let her have it. So she kissed her cheek and pulled the covers up over her girlfriend, glad that she didn’t have to move her much to do it because Louisa hadn’t made the bed that morning.

When Louisa woke up to sunlight warming her, she felt a lot better. The exhaustion that had hung over her yesterday was gone now, and she felt refreshed. Though she could do with a shower. But first, she smelled bacon and coffee, so she had to investigate that.

Louisa realised that she was naked the very instant she stepped into the kitchen, but there was only one person in there. And Louisa was more than happy for her girlfriend to see her naked.

“Hey, you’re up,” said Lisa, stepping away from the stove to embrace her girlfriend.

“You cooked breakfast for me?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “I remembered that you woke up last time I was cooking breakfast so I figured I’d make you breakfast while I was at it.”

“You didn’t have to,” said Louisa. “Especially not after I fell asleep afterwards last night.” Her cheeks burned at the memory. At least she hadn’t fallen asleep during, but it had been close a few times.

“You were exhausted, I don’t mind,” said Lisa.

“Really?” asked Louisa. “It’s kinda rude to do that, though, isn’t it?”

“Babe, you were exhausted,” said Lisa. “I’m impressed that you managed to stay awake even that long.”

“I wanted to finish,” said Louisa. “And I did.”

“Exactly,” said Lisa. She kissed her girlfriend, and Louisa worried about her horrible morning breath. She hadn’t even brushed her teeth last night. “Now, have your breakfast and then go have a shower. You stink like a dock worker.”

“Fishing pays well,” said Louisa, blushing.

“I know but you still stink,” said Lisa.

“I know,” said Louisa. “Maybe you should’ve bathed me last night.”

“Falling asleep in the bath is too dangerous,” said Lisa. “And uncomfortable.”

“I was just kidding,” said Louisa, and smiled as she got comfortable in Lisa’s arms.


End file.
